degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Maya Matlin
Maya Matlin is a freshman (Grade 9) at Degrassi Community School. Apart from her sister who is the soccer star, Maya loves music, and is a virtuoso cellist. She's always up for a new challenge and is always determined to do the best she can. Unafraid to speak her mind and not interested in gaining popularity, she often finds herself in trouble. Maya is insecure about her body image and wants look more "mature." She is caring and understanding towards her friends and is always there for advice. She is the younger sister of Katie Matlin. She is best friends with Tristan Milligan and Tori Santamaria and is good friends with Zig Novak who she had a crush on, and is currently dating Campbell Saunders. She is currently a member of the band WhisperHug, and even writes some of their songs. Maya is portrayed by Olivia Scriven. Character History Season 11 In Underneath It All, Maya is first seen in Marisol's car along with older sister, Katie. Katie gives Maya advice and tells her to try to have fun in Degrassi. While looking for the music classroom, Maya runs into Zig Novak, and agrees to pretend to be his girlfriend while he avoids the flirtatious attention of his classmates. The two introduce themselves and Zig invites Maya to The Dot after school. Maya apologizes to Ms. Oh for being late to class and picks up the cello to play. She overhears Tori and Tristan talking about Zig and asks if they are friends. The two reply and tell Maya to stay away from Zig. Maya is then left confused. While waiting for Katie to pick her up, Maya is on Zig's Facerange page and closes it when Katie notices. Katie tells her not to listen to the gossip and give Zig a chance. At The Dot, Maya asks Zig about the rumors and he tells her about his relationship with Tori. In music class the next day, Maya is confronted by Tori, who spits on her from her trombone. Maya and Tori get into a fight and are sent to Principal Simpson. Maya tells Mr. Simpson that Tori is just jealous. Maya then agrees to help Tori, unknowingly getting them back together. Maya then realizes how much she may actually like Zig. In Can't Tell Me Nothing (1), ' Maya asks Katie if she's okay suspecting purging when she catches her going through the fridge. Katie tells her she's fine. Maya believes her and leaves. In 'Can't Tell Me Nothing (2), Maya catches Katie sneaking pills from their mom’s bottles and promises to not tell on Katie. She just needs to make it through her try out and then she’ll stop taking the pills. Maya is even more worried about Katie once she gets detention and tells her its a bad idea to run on her leg. Maya greets Katie along with her mom and takes the rest of the pills so Katie can't. In Need You Now (1),' '''Maya is seen in the hall with Tori and Zig, as the three go to their lockers while Tori goes on about Power Squad. Maya seems sad when Zig and Tori hug, and annoyed at them being a couple. In 'Need You Now (2), She notices Tori sad in her mascot uniform. Maya tells her that she should stand up to Zig, and not let his skateboarding come between her cheerleading. In '''Hollaback Girl (1), She was seen entering the kitchen in the middle of the night to see Katie soaking wet (when Bianca sprayed her with water) and Bianca informing her that her older sister is high on pills. In Hollaback Girl (2),' '''Maya interrupts a conversation between Drew and Bianca to deliver the news that Katie has had an overdose. As she walks into school, she can be heard complaining about the fact that she shouldn't have had to come to school given the circumstances. In 'In The Cold, Cold Night (1), Maya feels frustrated in music class where the piece they’ve been assigned is far below her capabilities. Maya tries to practice at home, but Katie is exhausted after her first day at rehab and Maya has to stay quiet. Still disappointed that she’s not at an arts school, Maya’s dad suggests she drop the attitude and talk to Ms. Oh. Maya apologizes to Ms. Oh and asks her to be bumped up to the Grade 11 band, but Ms. Oh won’t consider it for another year. Ms. Oh suggest that Maya study theory instead of playing with the band, and Maya agrees. While studying theory, Maya spots an advertisement in the classified sector of the paper asking for a cellist for an Indie band. She ambitiously circles it. In '''In The Cold, Cold Night (2), Maya is debating which shirt to wear to her audition that evening outside of her locker. Tori comes along and tells her to wear the "Foxy" shirt, but to be sure to expose her shoulder when doing so. That night she is sneaking out of the house in the said shirt with her cello when her father catches her. Maya and her father argue, and she tell him she doesn't feel challenged enough in the school band. She is eventually persuaded to go to bed without attending the audition. The next day at the Frostival, she arrives with Katie 's trumpet, saying that it's her musical challenge. When she epically fails on the trumpet during the band's performance, Ms. Oh, Tori, and Tristan, as well as Maya, all find it amusing. Season 12 In Come As You Are (1) , After the annoucement about uniforms being gone, Maya, Tori and Tristan are at their lockers talking about going shopping at the mall. Maya tells the two that she's going to try and audition for Mo's rock band. While the 3 are talking, Dallas and his hockey team walk by and he makes a comment about Maya's chest being flat which Maya is obviously angered by. During lunch, Maya talks to Mo about auditioning for his band, which he replies to her needing to be more "mature" while glancing at her chest implying she looks too young. While at the mall with Tori, Tristan, and Zig, they talk about how she is flat chested, Tori and Tristan try telling her she has an amazing body, but Maya is seen looking at a poster of a girl with a bigger chest and starts feeling insecure. She tells Tori she needs to look like "that" to be in the band to which Tori replies that she doesn't need implants because she has another idea. While practicing her cello, Maya looks at herself in the mirror and puts in the breast pads that she got and thinks this will make her look more "mature" for her audition. In Come As You Are (2), 'Maya comes to school with her "chicken cutlets" on but when she shows Tori, they seemed to be looking like a "uniboob" instead. Tori tries helping her fix the chicken cutlets in the hall while people look at them and than Tristan shows up from behind and ask them how they're doing. While Tristan and Tori are talking, Maya looks at herself thinking she looks more "mature." Later while Mo's having his auditions, Maya volunteers to go next. Mo seems to be very impressed with Maya's musical skills. Towards the end of her song one of her "cutlets" falls out of her shirt and everyone including Maya look towards the ground. Maya continues to play her music while Mo tries pointing out her "cutlet" fell out but Maya ignores this. Once Maya finishes her audition she looks at everyone and runs out of the room. While at her locker (trying to find her sheet music), Tori approches her and tells her she heard about the incident and the fact that everyone is calling her "chicken cutlet." Maya than asks her why does she have to wait to get boobs where as Tori already has them. Tori reveals that she failed 4th grade and that she would trade her boobs for Maya's musical talents anyday. The two walk down the hall while Tori supports Maya throughout the rest of the day. While leaving school, Mo tries to talk to Maya, but she and Tori start walking away fast, when Mo catches up to them, Maya is expecting him to make fun of her, but instead he asks her to be in the band which Maya happily accepts. As Maya and Tori are about to leave, Owen and his hockey team walk by with Owen making a comment about being hungry for a "chicken cutlet". Instead, Maya throws the other cutlet at his head. Owen tells her she might need it which Maya replies, "It's the most action you'll get all year." Maya starts to apologize to Tori about her cutlets, but Tori says it's okay and that Maya is her hero and the two girls walk away. In 'Gives You Hell (1), Maya is first seen in French class with Tristan translating. When the teacher asks for a volunteer to be in Campbell's group, Tristan forces Maya to raise her hand. Maya introduces herself and says that the class is a wild ride. The next day Maya tries to make Tristan feel better about how he acted around Campbell, unknowingly revealing that Campbell friended her and not him. Maya accidently leaves her Facerange profile up, just as Campbell tries to talk to her. At lunch, Campbell comes up to Maya and offers to lend her his Lost DVDs, because she supposedly mentioned it in their chat. Tristan urges her to play along, so she does and smiles at Campbell as he leaves. Tristan confesses that it was him talking to Campbell and that they have a lot in common. Maya convices him to go talk to him, and apologizes when it doesn't go well. Campbell later comes up to Maya and Tristan to apologizes and hopes they don't think he's a jerk. Maya looks at him as he walks away. In Gives You Hell (2), Maya is first seen getting her French homework and Campbell chat logs from Tristan. Maya tries to get Tristan to confess about faking being her. He says he will once they're besties. Before Tristan can warn her, Campbell comes in and asks if she's psyched. Tristan secretly explains to her that he's talking about the school musical, to which Maya complains. Campbell offers her advice, and they continue with class. Later we see Maya with Tori and Tristan at the audition supporting them. Later, Campbell comes up to congratulate Maya on her role in the musical, when it was actually Tristan who got it. Maya forces Tristan to come clean and says to Campbell it was partially her fault as well. She is seen comforting Tristan after Campbell says they'll never be friends. In Got Your Money (1), she is first seen telling Zig that he made it into WhisperHug. After Tori comes over to congratulate him, the three walk into their class. Later on, Maya is seen rehearsing Be My Someone with the band. When the group begins to call Zig cheap she tells him that Tori spent five-years worth of allowance and that she really cares about him. After Tori and Zig start having problems and Zig tries to join her and Tori, she tells him that Tori doesn't want to talk to him and that he should leave. Later on, she helps Zig by bringing Tori to Little Miss Steaks and leaving them to work things out. In Got Your Money (2), she is shown at the front of the school telling Tori and Zig that Marisol booked WhisperHug to play at the dance. The three are excited and when the bell rings, she and Tori go to their class. Later in the day her locker is searched and she follows Zig with Tori to find out that he had stolen the student council money. He gives it to her and she tells him that she won't tell anyone. That night, she is seen having her hair fixed by Tori. Once they go onstage she performs By My Someone with the band. In Say It Ain't So (1), she invites Cam to her table and watches Dallas pull him away. In Say It Ain't So (2), she is first shown at the cafeteria getting lunch with Campbell, Marisol, and Mo. She compliments Cam on his nice clothing and says it's cool how he has his own group to dress with. She notices that he is nervous and tells Mo to shut up when he makes a comment to him. He tells Cam that he'll be fine and he snaps at her. That night, she is at Little Miss Steaks with her family and goes to get a drink. Cam approaches her and apologizes and he helps her get her drink. He asks if they can hang out some day after school and she accepts before walking back to her family. In Waterfalls (1), she is first seen in class with Tori and Tristan and talks about her date with Cam . She asks Tristan if it's okay and he tells her to go for it. She and Cam want to go to the mall, so she goes to the garden to ask Katie for a ride. Katie asks what it's for and realizes it's a boy. When Maya says that it's Cam, Katie says no and that hockey players are bad news in which Maya replies that just because Drew dumped her doesn't mean all jocks are bad. Katie eventually accepts but says that she will chaperone to Maya's dismay. At the mall, the three of them are seen getting out of a movie while Katie berates Cam with questions. Maya tells him he doesn't have to answer and points out "Drew and Bianca kissing" to distract Katie while they run. The two turn the corner and head into a photo booth where they talk about their siblings and Cam's home life while taking pictures. Maya tries to kiss him and he pulls back, saying they should probably find Katie. Later on, Maya is seen telling Tori about the date as she gives her advice. In Waterfalls (2), Maya talks to Cam in front of the school, and gives him the option of where to go for their next date. Cam says the garden, and Maya agrees. Later on, they're at the garden and Maya has a buffet of food set out for them and while they eat, Maya asks him about his hockey career. Cam seems a little disappointed at the conversation, and Maya spills juice on him. Cam gets up and says he'll go change shirts, and they stand there awkwardly in front of each other. As she leans in to kiss Cam, Maya gets a mouthful of Cam's ear when he turns the other way. Maya steps back and tells him to "break a leg" at his game. Cam then walks away. Later in class, Maya is texting Tristan and Tori about her date with Cam. They get caught and the teacher reads aloud the messages. Cam is upset by them, and when the bell rings, he walks out of the room in a rush. Maya follows him and says she's never had a boyfriend before, she doesn't know how anything works, and she just wants him to like her. He then tells her that he thought she actually cared about him, and not the fact that he was a hockey star. He walks away and leaves Maya distraught. After school, Maya is in her room playing the cello when Cam walks in and tells her Katie let him in. He moves Maya's cello over, and kneels in front of her, telling her that he's never had a girlfriend before, and he was just nervous. He then leans in and kisses her, thus beginning their relationship. In Rusty Cage (1), she is first seen in class with Cam, Tori, and Tristan talking about karaoke night at Little Miss Steaks. She and the others keep trying to convince Cam to take a break and have fun with them but he keeps saying no. At Little Miss Steaks that night, she watches with Tori and Tristan as Zig performs. She is surprised when Cam comes behind her and is happy when he tells her practice was cancelled. When Zig finishes, she tries getting Cam onstage with her and with much persistence, finally gets it. She starts to sing, and tries to get him in the mood and after a bit of lyrics, the two have a lot of fun. Back at school, she sneaks up on him and they talk about the other night. When Dallas and Luke walk up and ask about how his flu was, she realizes that he actually skipped practice. When they show him the picture of them at Little Miss Steaks, she watches as they pull him away. In Scream (1) , Maya is seen as Tristan tells her about the cute mystery stage guy. Later, she walks with him to his locker and he finds a rose and a note from a secret admirer so that they can meet. Tristan has rehearsals, but he says 'its for love' and goes. In Scream (2), she and Zig were jamming together, but Tori interrupts them, and makes them come with her to find Tristan, who is missing. Trivia *She is the second Maya in the Degrassi Franchise, the first being Maya Goldberg. *Whilst Katie and Maya outwardly appear to be typically rivaling siblings, Maya understands Katie, and does her best to help her. *She plays the cello, and intends to play in the New York Philharmonic Orchestra as an adult. *She takes up the trumpet during In the Cold, Cold Night (2), due to wanting a musical challenge. *Her Twitter *During In the Cold, Cold Night (2), Mr. Matlin refers to Maya as being thirteen years old, which some may consider unusual, as most children begin High School at 14, whereas Maya was still 13 at the end of the first semester. This implies that she was born sometime at the end of 1997. *Maya is the third character to feel self-conscious by her breast size. The other two being Melanie, and Manny. *Both she and her sister, Katie, feel self-conscious about their bodies. *Is in a band called WhisperHug. *It is revealed in the promo of the second half of Season 12, that she is going to kiss Zig , but she is currently in a relationship with Campbell, and Zig is with Tori. *She is in the Miss Millennial Pageant, along with Tori. Relationships *Campbell Saunders **Start Up:' Waterfalls (2) '(1212) Quotes Season 11 *Maya: "Yep, and there's 199 more just like it 'till summer." (first line) Katie: "Maya, I know you wanted to go to an arts school, but I promise that you'll like it here." Maya: "Is that an order?" Katie: "Don't worry you'll have friends in no time." *Maya: "Is high school always this complicated?" Katie: "At least." *"You scoundrel!" *"You were with Bethany, weren't you?!" ''-- Underneath It All'' ---- *"I'd tell them to eat my bow..." *"It's a good thing our house is already wheelchair accessible." ''-- Can't Tell Me Nothing (2)'' ---- *Mr. Matlin: "...We've just been so focused on Katie and her rehab lately..." Maya: "The squeaky wheel gets the grease..." *"Grade nine band has been terrible, it's like I'm playing with a bunch of Idol rejects!" ''-- In The Cold, Cold Night (2)'' Season 12 *Maya: "I'm flat." Tristan: "Musically?" Maya: "Chestily." ''-- Come As You Are (1)'' ---- *Owen: "I think you might want this back" Maya: "Keep it. It's the most action you'll get all year." ''-- Come As You Are (2)'' ---- *(To Campbell): "Buckle up, because it's a wild ride." *(To Tristan) "Dude." ''-- Gives You Hell (1)'' ---- *Maya: "Zig... I'm so, so sorry. You're officially a member of WhisperHug! Zig: "No freaking way!" ''-- Got Your Money (1)'' ---- *(To Campbell) "Cam! You can sit with us." -- Say It Ain't So (1) *(To Mo Mashkour) "Shut it, Mo!" *(To Campbell) "I guess those a four leaf clover boxers actually worked." --''Say It Ain't So (2)'' Category:Season 11 Category:Season 12 Category:Degrassi Category:Degrassi Teens Category:Freshmen Category:Female Characters Category:Musician Category:Athlete Category:Degrassi Characters